New Year's Celebration
by DWPAF12
Summary: The Doctor arrives at Clara's house to take her somewhere to see the New Year in. Contains slight Whouffle. Please read and review!


A/N: I know it's not New Year yet, far from it, but I just wanted to write something about the special event. Enjoy!

The Doctor pulled the final lever down on the console, which landed his ship. The TARDIS made a sound similar to a groan when she realised where they were. "Come on, girl, Clara's my best friend, I'm not going to ignore her because you're not keen on her!" the Doctor almost shouted at his ship, which hummed apologetically to what the Doctor had said. "Thank you." he said, and walked out of the doors to grab Clara.

He stood outside of Clara's window, and decided to climb the growth that had attached itself to her wall. He reached her bedroom window, where Clara was sitting on her laptop, apparently listening to music. "Hello, Clara!" the Doctor said cheerfully. Clara screamed in surprise and looked at the Doctor menacingly. The Doctor knew he was in trouble when Clara started to walk towards him angrily. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, just wanted to try something different to my normal routine." said the Doctor hurriedly, hoping that would stop Clara being angry at him, but before Clara could say anything, his foot slipped and he fell, hitting the floor with a deafening thud. Clara looked out of the window worriedly.

"Doctor!" she shouted, and ran down to him. She crouched down next to him, checking to make sure he wasn't severely hurt. He stirred, and was glad to see him open his eyes. She couldn't resist the urge to hug him when he sat up. The Doctor looked confused for a moment, but hugged her back. Clara pulled away after a minute, and the Doctor saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor, concern etched all over his face and also in his voice.

"I thought that you had died when I saw you on the floor from the window, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." replied Clara, and hugged the Doctor again, and he immediately comforted his crying companion.

After a minute, Clara pulled away again. She had managed to compose herself. "It's New Year's Eve, only 4 hours until 2014, and I wasn't expecting you until the 8th January, so why are you here?" asked Clara.

"Well, as you say, it's nearly New Year, so I thought that, if you were free, you'd like to come somewhere with me to see 2014 in." said the Doctor, shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"Doctor, are you asking me on a date?" asked Clara, half-joking, half-serious.

"No – well – oh shut up!" said the Doctor, blushing. Clara just chuckled and watched him shuffle nervously.

"Of course, just let me grab a jacket." replied Clara. As soon as Clara had walked in the door to get her jacket, he cheered silently, not realising that just inside the house, Clara was doing exactly the same thing. He waited just outside the TARDIS for Clara to arrive, and after a couple of minutes, he was greeted by Clara's smiling face. "So then, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the place that you can best see the majority of London." replied the Doctor, disappearing through the TARDIS doors. Clara followed him inside.

"And where is that, exactly?" Clara asked him.

"Put it this way, no one will expect us to be there." said the Doctor. "Clara, please could you pull that blue lever over there?" asked the Doctor, pointing to a small blue lever. Clara happily walked over to the lever and pulled it gently. The TARDIS engines sounded like they were preparing for flight. "Now, come over here." said the Doctor, and Clara walked over to him. He placed her hand on the lever that Clara knew as the lever that would fly them somewhere, and left his hand on top of hers. She was enjoying the feeling that the Doctor's hand was giving her. "Now, on three, we pull." said the Doctor. "One, two, three!" he shouted, and together, he and Clara pulled the dematerialisation lever, and they both screamed as the ship launched them to whatever location the Doctor had planned to take them to.

5 minutes later, and the TARDIS engines stopped. The Doctor started hopping round the console, pressing buttons and even pulling the occasional lever. Then, he grabbed Clara's hand and walked her over to the door and opened them, revealing that they were hovering above London. "Here we are, Clara. Now, as you may have noticed, we are above London, suspended here by the anti-gravs." the Doctor said.

"How come no one can see us?" asked Clara.

"We're low enough to see and hear the celebrations, but not low enough for people to be able to see or hear us." explained the Doctor. He sat down in the doorway with his legs hanging over the edge. He patted the space next to him, and Clara sat down next to him. The Doctor reached behind the door and opened a secret door in the wall next to him. He pulled out a picnic basket and set it down on his lap. "Do you fancy anything to eat? I mean, we have got just under 4 hours to wait." said the Doctor.

"Don't mind if I do. Have you got a cheese sandwich in there?" asked Clara.

"You mean this?" asked the Doctor, producing a cheese sandwich from inside the basket. He handed it to Clara, who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor." said Clara, and lightly kissed the Doctor's cheek. She laughed as she watched his cheeks turn bright red, and he looked flustered, but also had a slight smile on his face. This confused Clara. What was he thinking?

The Doctor sat there in a daze after Clara had kissed him. She had actually kissed him. Sure, it may have been his cheek, but it was still a kiss. He must have sat there like that for at least 5 minutes because Clara was now shaking his arm, trying to get his attention. He turned to Clara and smiled at her. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own. What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was just saying that it's a beautiful view from here, don't you agree?" Clara repeated.

"Yes, I suppose it is." replied the Doctor. Clara moved closer to him as it was starting to get colder. She slipped her hand into the Doctor's and gently squeezed it. The Doctor squeezed it back in response, and they held hands as they sat together.

11:45pm, and Clara was now sitting on the Doctor's lap with a glass of champagne in her hand. It was her first and only one, as the Doctor had insisted that they couldn't celebrate New Year properly unless they'd had at least one drink each. This was why the Doctor also had a glass next to him. Suddenly, he started fumbling in his pockets for something. Clara found out what it was moments later when he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at the console and pressed the button. The TARDIS suddenly started to move further away from the crowd. And then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. The Doctor turned off the sonic and put it down next to him.

"What did you do?" asked Clara, curiously.

"I just moved us further away from the action, you'll see why in a minute." the Doctor replied. The seconds ticked by, and there was still no obvious reason as to why the Doctor had moved their position. It was now one minute away from 2014, and the countdown had appeared on the side of Big Ben, like it did every year. The Doctor had picked the sonic up again, unknown to Clara, and had it aimed at Big Ben. Ten seconds away from 2014, and Clara and the Doctor had begun the countdown. The Doctor turned on the sonic 5 seconds away from 2014 and the Doctor tapped Clara's shoulder. She turned to him, and he kissed her, just as the New Year entered. Clara happily returned the kiss, and at that moment, they both felt a spark inside them. They broke apart after 30 seconds, and heard the crowd below start to cheer at the fireworks, which had been set up by the Doctor, but no one knew that. They then heard everyone start to sing Auld Lang Syne, and they joined in, Clara still on the Doctor's lap holding the Doctor's hand.

2 hours later, and they were still in the TARDIS in the London skies, but now inside instead of sitting at the doors. The Doctor decided that they would have to sing Auld Lang Syne again, and he put the tune on, and he and Clara sang along to it. After the song had finished, the Doctor asked Clara if she wanted to go home. Clara, who was slightly drunk, asked if she could stay with the Doctor in the TARDIS tonight. "Of course, Clara, but the TARDIS hasn't made a room for you yet, I'll sort that out now." he replied, and just as he turned to create Clara's room, she grabbed him from behind and kissed him again. After a minute, they broke away. "I'm guessing you don't want a room then?" he asked, knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Nope. Your room will do." said Clara, so the Doctor picked her up and carried her down the corridor, with Clara snuggling into the Doctor's chest, his two hearts soothing her.

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't wait to get this posted; it was too good to keep. I might also have a Christmas-themed one up in the next couple of days as well. Please review everyone!


End file.
